Father's pain
by Misty-Nala
Summary: "How can I be this sad on my son's most important day?"  AU, Parental!Hughes/Edward, Brotherly!Havoc/Edward, mixed anime and manga


**Since it's my birthday (I'm 19!), I decided you to give you guys a treat. This is my new little story. This mixes anime 1, manga and Brotherhood content but there are also things I made up. Yet, if you don't want to be spoiled any way for the end of the series even without realizing it yourself, don't read =)**

**This is about Edward's wedding and it's an AU take on FMA since *sighs* you know what happens to you-know-who. He is still around here because I can't have a story without him. **

**Also, warning for exaggerated cuteness!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters, the world etc. belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Gracia crouched down to shake the boy's, no, young man's shoulder to wake him up. Edward let out a tiny sound he always did when he was forced out of his sleep. Right, now flesh, hand moved a strand of golden hair out from his vision and the man turned his head to his surrogate mother.

"A bad hangover?" Gracia smiled. Edward could only shake his head and lay his head back down onto the pillow.

"Not today," Edward sighed out, words muffled by the still asleep tongue.

Hughes, Mustang and his men had taken Edward to bar two days ago. Gracia and the bride had insisted on that. Despite being 22, Edward was still smaller than an average man and recovering from hangover took him longer than others. By the time they had called the party over, Edward had already passed out. Hughes had had to carry the boy to his bed in a fireman's carry. The man had felt fatherly concern for his soon-marrying son and had stayed in the same bed, watching over the boy's breathing and made sure he didn't choke as he threw up.

Still, the group had had fun. They had drunk a lot and Havoc had been able to lure Edward to a strip bar. After all, soon the man would have no chance of it. Gracia knew Edward had had to be very drunk to agree on doing that. The alchemist insisted that stripping humiliated women. It was a bit controversy of him; Edward had jumped from one bed to another before settling down. Yet, as far as Gracia had heard, Edward had always paid respect for the women he had dated and none of the sexual relationships had included any promises of everlasting love.

Still, she had often cried what a horrible man she had raised. Hughes had consoled his wife by saying that Edward was only testing his limits.

"He is a smart boy and wants to have a family sometime," Maes had often held her and whispered those words to her ear. "Besides, why would have God made him so pretty if Edward wasn't allowed to date all he wants?"

Finally, Edward had met a girl he wanted to marry and after six months of dating he had proposed. Gracia couldn't be more pleased with the boy's decision of having a wife for the girl- the young woman was one of the most charming ones she had ever met. She was Edward's age and by what she could tell from their looks, they had dated as teenagers but the relationship had just died out. The woman hadn't questioned more specifically about the pair's history; it was their own story and she didn't need to hear it. Edward was getting married and that was all that mattered.

"Is the groom awake?" Hughes opened the door and walked in, looking down at the figure that was desperately trying to sleep. Edward curled against his pillow in his sleep, trying to drown out the noises that were harassing his dreams.

The man felt his heart break at the sight. In five hours Edward would belong to someone else, probably for the rest of his live. Hughes had grown into having Edward in his house; the boy had always needed more attention than his brother. Alphonse had already met a nice girl and they were engaged. The younger brother hadn't wanted to take attention away from his brother's wedding and had decided to have a winter one.

"It'll be so great!" Alphonse had told him over the phone. The pair had already hired the catering and agreed on decorations. Hughes couldn't be more pleased with the fact that at least one of the Elrics was reasonable. Edward had had very little, if any, part in organizing the most important day of his life. He had claimed to his loved one that he would agree on everything she said and that he would like to be happily surprised.

"Besides, I have no eye for art and don't have time for this," Edward had claimed but, Hughes was not surprised, the boy had found time to choose the wedding cake and wines and champagne. Maybe it was the best; Edward was a dormant culinarist.

Sitting down on a chair beside the desk, the man looked at the boy. Edward was beginning to wake up. He had realized there was no way he could sleep anymore; he had to start getting ready.

"What time is it?"

Hughes looked at his wrist watch.

"7:05," He answered and watched as the boy blinked his eyes sleepily. The eye lids dropped again as the Sandman had probably given the boy extra dosage of magic sand.

"Havoc will be here in an hour."

"If you get up now, you'll have plenty of time to eat and have a shower."

Quite reluctantly, Edward got up from the bed and stretched his back. The mattress was getting old, it ought to be changed. By what he had heard, the Hughes's were going to redecorate the guest room which Edward and Alphonse had occupied. It hadn't changed much since the first day they had slept in it. There were still two beds in the room, both in different sides of it. Hughes had told the boy he didn't allow the couple to sleep in the same bed before their relationship was official. Yet, Edward smirked; they had not obeyed the restriction and a part of him was sure Hughes had said so to bring more excitement into their sex life.

The young man smoothed out the wrinkles in his pajamas and left the room to go downstairs. Hughes watched as Gracia left too but before that she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling her husband's agony.

Now it had ended. Edward's last night as a member of the Hughes's family had come to an end. In another few hours, Edward would wow everlasting commitment to someone else and have a new family.

Hughes looked at the messed up sheets and covers and stood up. His legs took him to the bed and he sat onto the mattress. A hand touched the brown covers and ran along the smooth fabric. How many times had he sat on this place and watched over his little boy. He had always sat there whenever Edward had had a fever, a stomach bug or had just cried in misery. A part of him had hated doing it; it only took away his precious moments which he could spend sleeping. But now, on this day, he found himself missing every moment Edward was child. As he had grown older, Edward had become less and less dependent on him and their relationship had changed drastically. Of course, Edward and he loved each other just as much as always but they were more like equals nowadays. Yet, only after Edward had reached adulthood the boy had been able to call him Dad; maybe the point of becoming a mature person had proved the boy that he was capable of surviving on his own, in the eyes of every one. There was no more need to prove everyone his capability of being able to do things; it was no shame to have parents.

Hughes lifted the covers into his face and sniffed it. He hoped Edward's scent would never leave the house. Today Edward would leave; the married couple would move into their apartment on the other side of Central. Yet, the pair had considered the option of living somewhere else before having children. They were now free to do everything they wanted and children would demand settling for one place for a long time.

His eyes travelled into the pictures on the desk. The first one was of Havoc and Edward; the boy had to be fourteen in the picture. In one mission, a bucket of paint had fallen into Edward's hair and not all of it had left after four showers. Tiny, barely noticeable dark places decorated the hair that was tied into a braid. Edward had never told more specifically what had caused the unintentional hair dying and Hughes had left the issue be: Expect the unexpected with Edward.

Hughes smiled sadly, he missed the braid. Nowadays, Edward wore his hair in a ponytail. The man assumed it was a way to show respect for his late father. Hughes had met the man once and had liked him immediately. They all would have become one happy family of seven if Hohenheim had not died of his long age. Hughes was glad Edward had been able to sort out all of his hate for his father and had forgiven him for leaving them; the boy had become more happy and relaxed as he had first dealt with his father's death.

Havoc's left arm was wrapped over Edward chest and the other hand ruffled the boy's hair. The two had always had a brotherly relationship which Hughes was more than pleased with. Havoc was a fine man who was able to deal with Edward in different situations; not many were able to manage it. Over the years, the men had only grown closer; one was rarely seen without the other. Havoc was the best man at the wedding and had been immensely honored at the decision.

Hughes remembered well the battle Edward had had in his head. He couldn't have two best men which would have been perfect in his place. Edward had often asked him which one to choose; Alphonse who was his brother and the only member of his birth family or Havoc, who was his closest friend and a person who had saved him from trouble and life danger many time?

The problem had been solved easily as Alphonse had not been able to make it to the wedding rehearsal. The travelling took him days but he had sworn he would come to the church and then stay at the Hughes's.

The other picture was of the family together. It was taken by a professional photographer and everyone was wearing their finest outfits. He and Gracia stood at the back, the proud leaders of their tribe. Alphonse and Edward sat on chairs both wearing smiles. Hughes had his hands on Alphonse's and Gracia on Edward's shoulders. The younger of the brothers had Elysia on his lap and Edward had Jeremy. Hughes smiled sweetly at the toothless smile; Jeremy was the youngest member of their family, he was turning three in two months. The boy was a real gift to everyone, something that might have never been. As he had found out about Homunculi's plans, one of them, Envy had shot him fatally. Still to this day, Hughes couldn't really believe it; he had been technically dead on arriving to hospital but the doctors had been able to save his life in a surgery. Still, the recovery had been difficult but with all the support he had received, he had been able to return to work and lead an almost normal life.

The man had to force him out of his dark thoughts. He had to stay happy today, it was Edward's wedding. He tore his gaze from the family picture and stared at the last one, closest to the bed. It was of the couple in spring, after they had announced their engagement. Hughes smiled contently; Edward sure had found a beautiful girl. They were both young but clearly loved each other. Genuine touches and quick kisses whenever there was a chance proved nothing else. Edward would make a good husband, Hughes was sure of it. Edward was kind, considerate, loyal, funny and intelligent and, while he was not the tallest man around, his looks were far better than those of an average man. He was a true pearl in an oyster.

The man caressed the glass over the boy's picture and gulped.

"How can I be this sad on my son's most important day?"

...

...

...

...

Edward opened and closed his pocket watch repeatedly. He was no more a State Alchemist but during those adventurous years he had gotten used to carrying one of those. He had tried a wrist watch like Hughes did but it had felt uncomfortable. He hadn't been sure on which arm he had to tie it since the years with an automail arm had made him almost ambidextrous. His regular pocket watch was almost the same as the one State had given him; it was pure silver but had no decorations or carvings.

He opened the watch properly to look at the time. Only ten minutes before the ceremony. Panic began to set in. He knew the bride might need five extra minutes and that she was the one everyone would be staring at but the rapid running of time was difficult to accept. It felt like just five minutes ago he had woken at Hughes's place and now he was all dressed up and almost ready to go.

Havoc was standing behind him while he, the groom, sat on a chair in front of a mirror. He watched as Havoc ran a comb through his hair, trying to make it as shiny and smooth as possible. The gesture calmed him down some. He could pretend he was a child again and having a sleepover at Havoc's, eating pizza and listening to a funny radio program as the man sorted out the knots in his hair. It was sort of a ritual between them. He had always been proud of his long hair and was very cautious of not letting anyone do anything to it. Havoc was one of the few people that were allowed to comb it, it was a high privilege.

The man stopped combing for a minute to draw the bangs out from the boy's face to take a proper look into his eyes.

"Having second thoughts?" The former Lieutenant Colonel chuckled at the wide eyed stare in the mirror. Edward nodded.

"A little," the boy answered before turning around in his chair, clutching the back of the chair with his hands. "Were you scared when you got married?"

"Of course," Havoc nodded, trying to console the young man that was so dear to him. "Everyone has them, kid."

"You were older when you married Catherine. Am I too young?"

"It's a bit late to start thinking about that now."

Edward slumped back into his seat, eyes on the floor. He had never been this scared in all his life. Fighting homunculi and other enemies had been easy; he had known what to do. Staying alive had been the only option. Now he was facing something he had no training to. How was he supposed to take care of his wife? How could they survive? He still had few years of medical school before he would become a doctor and start making money.

"Hey," He heard Havoc say before the chair was pulled around and he was facing his friend. Havoc sunk to his knees and kept his hands on the hands of the chair.

"Listen to me. This is a normal reaction. Everyone is nervous on their big day."

"What if I faint on an altar? You know I faint easily," Edward kept talking. He didn't want to feel humiliated on his special day.

"If you faint, I'll catch you, it's as simple as that. It's the best man's job to take care of the groom," Havoc reassured the unsure young man. The role in the ceremony was special to him and kind of symbolic; he had always been Edward's special aid and chauffeur. It was only natural he would continue the role in the boy's wedding.

"You're more natural when it comes to these things; family and stuff. I'll just screw up."

"Don't you talk like that," The Lieutenant Colonel placed his hands on both sides of the boy's face and drew their faces closer together.

"Edward, you won't screw up. You'll be a wonderful husband, I know it! I know that girl in that other room wouldn't have picked you if she knew you would be a lousy husband."

Edward nodded slightly; he knew Havoc was right. He had chosen an independent woman who could easily live her own life but had instead decided to share it with him- an ex-alchemist who had temper issues.

"Now, kid, do you love her?"

That was the easiest question he had ever been asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to live with her?"

"Yes."

The man smiled proud and clapped his shoulder. "You're ready for this."

Edward noticed the questions were the same he had asked Havoc on the man's wedding day. Havoc had been just as insecure as he had been. After all, Catherine was amazingly beautiful and rich and her family was one of the most appreciated in all Amestris. Edward had all the time wondered aloud how a woman who could get any man in the nation choose a simple bachelor who was only Second Lieutenant in rank. Oddly enough, the Armstrong's had fallen in love with Havoc and the wedding had been a huge press event. Hughes assumed it was Havoc's charm that had eventually won over the woman's heart.

Sighing, Havoc drew him into a tight hug.

"You're one of the most amazing persons I've ever met. I have such fate in you and I know that woman over there will make you happy."

Edward nodded but couldn't help tears forming in his eyes. He was still insecure but as the moment got closer, a part of it turned into excitement. He wanted to get out of the room and declare his love to everyone. Edward knew he was going to miss his precious life style, the freedom to do things he desired but he could bear with it. But there, in Havoc's arms, Edward found himself missing his childhood: the time adults took care of him and he could just be. Turning 18 had not been the gate to adulthood- this was it.

Havoc pulled away from the hug and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, kid."

"Love you too," Edward whispered, a tear running down his cheek. Havoc laughed, his eyes were also gleaming with saltwater. The man caught the tiny pearl with his forefinger and rubbed into the tips of his fingers.

"Now, let's get your hair done so you'll be presentable."

"Okay," Edward nodded and Havoc span the chair back to its original direction. As the man got back to the task, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The groom called out, leaning into the back of the chair so that Havoc had it easier to sort the knots.

The door opened and revealed two special guests.

"Al!" The groom extended his arms to his brother who accepted the offer and hurried to the beauty section. Both original Elrics hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in years. Alphonse had to crouch down a little to reach the tiny form on the chair.

"Now, now, boys," Havoc broke the touching statue up and forced Edward to his place. "You'll have time for that later."

"You ought to be in your places. The wedding will start soon!"

"I wanted to see you for the last time before you become a married man. By the way, Niisan, Hughes and Gracia are starting wonder what is taking you so long."

"Talk about groom taking more time than the bride." Dark haired girl stepped forward giggling.

Edward mock laughed. "Very funny, Mei."

"Well," Havoc patted the boy's head. "Our little Edo was always a bit girly."

Mei, one of the princesses of Xing, was dressed in a purple dress Edward assumed to be a national costume for the women of the girl's country. It suited very well her pale, smooth skin and her dark hair that was for once let down. While Edward would have preferred Mei wear a dress that would be more comfortable and suitable in an Amestrisian wedding ceremony, he couldn't help admiring it. Besides, wearing the dress must be good publicity for Xingians.

As Havoc began to gather all the hair strands to form a ponytail, Edward noticed a dark shadow by the door.

"Oh," The Xingian noticed the groom's stare. "It's my body guard."

"You should see Ling," Alphonse pointed out. "He's taking an entire row and the guards are by all doors. I swear I saw some on the window shelf."

"He's an empire now. What can you expect?" Edward shrugged and felt Havoc let go of his hair.

"You're ready," the man clapped his shoulders encouragingly. "We have to go now. They wait for the bride but not the groom."

...

...

...

...

As he stood on the altar, Edward looked around the place. Flowers decorated the white, simple room and furniture. White benches were occupied to the last seat by his friends and family. The Hughes's, Al and Mei were in the front bench and both the men had cameras ready. Edward couldn't see for a moment as sudden flashes of light blinded his vision; the first pictures were of him standing with straight back. Jeremy was in his mother's lap and kept waving at his older brother. Edward smiled at the innocent act of love and waved with his fingers. How he loved the little boy.

Pinako sat next to Mei and for once, the old woman had left her pipe to her purse. Edward's foster grand-mother's eyes estimated the groom's costume. Finally, Pinako gave a sly smile, an act which normal people would think as intimidating but Edward knew it was the act of acceptance. He really was ready.

Beside Pinako, dressed in a beautiful pink dress sat Winry. The girl flashed him a bright smile and Edward smiled back. Winry had been in love with him and had desperately wanted them to end up together. Edward loved Winry with all his heart but the girl was too close to her. To him, Winry was like an annoying younger sister you couldn't stop loving. They were never meant to be, no matter how much the girl had tried to tempt him. Edward was glad he had kept his head; after all, being with Winry would have only hurt the girl herself and that was not something he ever wished to do. Eventually, Winry had realized Edward's romantic love didn't include her and as a proof of that, a 25- year-old man was sitting next to the girl, holding her hand tenderly.

Mustang and Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery and Falman sat on the same bench, all eyes on Edward. They kept going a wordless conversation with him and Havoc and, oddly enough, he could understand almost everything. All signals that were needed gazes, head movements yet the skill of reading lips came in hand too.

A bench behind them sat the Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao, and his many body guards including Lan-Fan. After getting the position that had been his aim, Ling had become more serious. At least, the pictures of him portrayed a wise and powerful conqueror that had ended the era of polygamy. Still, as Edward set his eyes into the man, he had to nod; yep, it was there. The same foolish smile Ling had worn was now present on his face. The groom wasn't sure whether the pictures had been reconstructed or whether the smile was there to piss him off.

Without any warning, the doors opened. Elysia was the first to enter the hall and the guests stood up at the sight of the parade beginning. The now ten-year-old girl held a basket from which she threw rose pedals that matched her dress perfectly. As she was half way to the altar, Edward saw his future wife walk into the room escorted by her father.

It was the most beautiful sight in the world. Edward's breath got taken away and the room lit with light. She was beautiful, had always been. Even in her slacks, her hair undone and with no makeup, she was a pleasure to his eyes. Now, she was not only beautiful; she was divine.

He was marrying a goddess.

He took his girl by the arm and turned to the Fuhrer, Grumman, who would be hosting the ceremony. Hawkeye's grandfather gave a signal to the guests to sit down.

Edward looked at the bride and mouthed: "Here we go now."

...

...

...

...

"I want a wedding that everyone can enjoy. No boring speeches about the importance of love and all that; everyone has that. I want the day to be a gathering where everyone can talk and laugh and relax, you know, enjoy the friendships we have."

That was what Edward had told him. By the end of the day, Hughes was sure all of the boy's expectations had become reality. The ceremony followed the normal customs and Edward had been okay with that. Yet, many happy mishaps filled the day. When Edward was wowing his love to the bride, Jeremy had decided to give his brother some extra back up. The little boy had had both his thumbs up and on noticing the gesture, the girl had cracked up, fazing Edward. Soon the word spread and everyone was laughing.

The mood was relaxed the whole time. Tears and laughter filled the air; everyone felt unique kind of companionship with each other. Hughes was sure he would never attend another ceremony he would enjoy as much as he enjoyed this one. It was not the innocent mishaps that happened that made him feel so content; it was the love between the pair. Edward and the girl kept touching each other and Hughes was sure they winked also.

Finally, Fuhrer had announced them a husband and wife and they had kissed. Despite the normal policy about wedding ceremony, everyone had stood up and started clapping. At the sight of his son tenderly whispering something to his wife and kissing her passionately, Hughes couldn't help a tear escape from his eye. Never in all the years he had known Edward and considered him his own had he seen the boy as happy as he had been today. It was like all the pain and suffering he went through, all the painful lessons he had to learn, had aimed at this day. The day in which he would accept the enormous reward for all the good things he had done

Parting from a kiss, Edward had looked at Hughes and smiled. It was the most innocent and grateful smile he had ever seen on the boy's face. Today he was born again and he could start everything over.

Hughes just nodded and smiled also. He understood.

...

...

...

...

The married couple exited the wedding in style. Mustang, present General, had ordered a patrol of men on both sides of the stairs, swords crossed, creating a shielded path to a new life. Although Edward was no longer a part of the Military, he had done great things in his days and for that he deserved the best treatment.

After party was unforgettable. Catering team offered amazing food and the band kept playing till the wee hours of the night. Guests talked to each other freely, not caring about who was family to whom; now, they were all one big family.

As he danced with his wife, Hughes looked around the other dancers. Havoc was dancing with wife who was amazing at this art. Catherine kept spinning as her husband led her; Hughes assumed the woman had taken dancing lessons all her life. Her dress kept rising up to her knees but she didn't mind it; all her eyes could see was Jean.

At first, on hearing about this kind of relationship, Hughes had started to laugh. Former General's daughter and Second Lieutenant? No way, the world had to make some sense! Yet, the more he had seen the pair, he had come to realize the same thing he noticed in the couple they were celebrating today; they were in love. Havoc and Catherine lived for each other. Although the woman had first rejected the proposal of the possible relationship, she had started to have second thoughts and soon the two had been inseparable.

Edward and his wife danced the same was as Havoc and Catherine did: fast but elegantly. White dress moved swiftly as husband kept spinning its wearer. Even with his automail leg, Edward was moving quite well. At least he was enjoying himself and that was a lot.

Hughes winked his head to the pair and Gracia looked also, trying to stifle her giggles. Oh, how they remembered the day when Edward had had to learn to dance for the Military Party. Hughes remembered how he had practically hammered his head against the wall; even after one full day of teaching, Edward hadn't gotten anywhere. Instead, Gracia had ended up with two broken toes and bed rest.

"What dance is that?" Gracia extended her neck, hoping it would make it easier for Edward to hear her words. Surprised by the sudden call, the married couple turned around to the parents.

"We're improvising," they said at the same time, after a moment of consideration. As the young couple got back to dancing, Hughes's eyes caught the sight of the ring in Edward's left hand's ring finger. He had seen the piece of jewellery before but it was only now that the sight of it really got to him. That piece of metal was going to bind his son to a complete stranger.

His neighbors moved closer to him, an old couple in their fifties. For a moment they watched each other, neither feeling need to say anything.

Finally, it was the father of the pride who spoke up.

"I know how it feels, Maes."

Hughes blinked his eyes; had he been that obvious? He had thought he was hiding his breaking heart well but apparently, the master knows his apprentice.

"I had the same feeling when my first born found her man. I wanted to kill the idler and hang his body to a night lamb but I controlled myself."

The mother of the pride shook her head at her husband's comment and went on with a gentle voice.

"This is part of being a parent. You have to let go of them sometime and allow them to find their own happiness. It hurts a lot but you'll get so many more wonderful things from it."

"Really?"

"No," the man shook his head, laughing. "It gets worse every time. The first wedding is the easiest one. Sorrow gets greater as you find your house emptier."

And so the two more experienced parents left the younger couple in their thoughts. Hughes went on dancing with his wife, frantic thought running in his head. His neighbors had it easier; they were older and seen all of their children grow up from fetus to adults. He and Gracia had known Edward only for ten years; they still had a lot to find out about him. Now, as Edward left them, they would never be able to know the boy completely.

"If this is the easiest time, the I halt from anything like this to happen again."

Gracia blinked at her husband's darkened face.

"Maes…"

"Elysia will stay locked in until she's thirty and Jeremy will be going to all-boy's boarding school. Alphonse is a tricky one though-"

"Maes," the ever calm woman stopped in her tracks and placed both of her hands on the sides of her husband's face, begging for him to stop.

"We have raised wonderful children. They can take care of themselves. I know it hurts, this is difficult for me too."

She forced Hughes to look at Edward and his wife who had began to dance waltz since the band had begun to play another piece of music.

"He is so happy. I want all of my children to be this happy," Gracia sighed, the calm movements of the pair making her eyes water. The dance was clearly enchanting her, Hughes could see it in her eyes as she made their eyes contact and she whispered: "Don't you want it too?"

One look into his wife's green eyes and Hughes understood the wordless meaning. Yet, he couldn't help feeling bitter; he had only been given so little time with Edward. He hadn't been able to see the early stages of his life, hadn't cheered on him when he took his first steps, hadn't heard his first words and hadn't been able to be a part in his childhood games. Eventually, he had already missed so many years he could have seen the boy grow up.

Still, as he thought about it again, Hughes realized one thing he had willingly forgotten; Edward wasn't originally meant to be his. The boy had had his own parents whose genes he shared; they had been the ones that owned him. He and Gracia had only come to the picture because they had felt the need to: they had wanted to help. It wasn't like Edward or Alphonse had originally asked for their help.

Hughes looked back to his married son and their eyes interacted. A content, grateful smile appeared onto Edward's face and lit his yellow eyes with light. The man understood it was the young man's way to say thank you. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for being there when I needed you. Thank you for being the father I always wanted.

No, the last one wasn't only said through Edward's eyes; the husband actually mouthed it to him. Even without his skill of reading lips, Hughes would have understood it; he and Edward had always shared a special connection.

Once again, he didn't even note anymore, Hughes felt tears sting behind his eyes. This time, they weren't tears of sadness or regret; they were tears of love. How he loved Edward, a wonderful little boy who had turned his world upside down. Just by those words, all the sadness he had felt was washed away and filled with happiness. He whole day, all the emotional impact it had had on him, it all suddenly seemed to be worth that confession Edward had made.

"You're welcome, son."


End file.
